Problem: First consider the expression for: Take the product of $-8$ and $x$ and add $9$. Now select the answer that matches the following: The sum of $8$ and the product of $-6$ and that expression.
Explanation: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $-8$ and $x$ $-8 \times x = \color{orange}{-8x}$ What does adding $9$ to $-8x$ do? $-8x$ $ + 9$ What is the quantity of $-6$ times that expression $-6 \times (-8x + 9) = \color{orange}{-6(-8x+9)}$ What is the sum of $8$ and $\color{orange}{-6(-8x+9)}$ $-6(-8x+9)$ $ + 8$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-6(-8x+9)+8$.